This invention relates generally to the levelling and stabilizing of vehicles, particularly to the levelling of campers, trailers, and any other vehicles that require a level position to permit proper functioning when at the rest condition.
Various means have been utilized to solve the problem of levelling and supporting a vehicle while at rest. One such means involves temporarily attaching a stand alone jack device to the vehicle, and operating the jack to raise the vehicle so that more permanent support means, such as masonry, wood, or jack stands may be placed underneath the vehicle. This method has several drawbacks, inasmuch as it does not facilitate achieving a level position for the vehicle because the rest position is slightly different than the jacked position. Also, positioning and removing the jack creates a safety hazard for the operator, and the fact that the jack means and the support means are separate from the vehicle creates an inconvenience.
Another means, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,869, involves an electrically connected plurality of motor-driven mechanisms which act to stabilize the corners of a vehicle, but this structure does not provide for a simple and inexpensive structure for levelling and supporting a vehicle.
The present invention satisfies the need for a device which is easily attachable to virtually any vehicle, is simple in design and low in cost, and which facilitates the safe and quick levelling and support of such vehicle.